


dream interpretation handbook

by poetcores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, a lot of josh appreciation!!! happy birthday pretty boy!!!!!, ohhh boy he's so in love in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetcores/pseuds/poetcores
Summary: Wonwoo thinks back to when Mingyu had told him about the dream incident and how quickly he had dismissed it. Now they both know better. Joshua Hong is a problem for their hearts.orMingyu has a dream about kissing Joshua, and then neither of them can stop realizing things.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	dream interpretation handbook

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by: [buff shua hong](https://twitter.com/joshuaszones/status/1307533094577029122), [wonwoo caught being gay on 4k candid camera and jeonghan agent of gay chaos](https://twitter.com/miwon17_/status/1311825709224976389), [mingyu whining shua hyung!! and flirting and shua thinking he's the cutest ever!!](https://twitter.com/poetcores/status/1342871661180313603)

In their year and a half of dating, Wonwoo has catalogued every expression Mingyu has for specific situations. What a lot of them have in common is the way his eyes go big and round and a little teary, the most annoyingly effective rendition of sad puppy eyes. 

  
  


Wonwoo, however, is an expert in deciphering them -- when it’s really sad, or when he’s pleading for something, or when he’s doing it just to fuck with Wonwoo and get him to break. Currently, his expression is telling him none of that. 

  
  


They’re in the café they usually go to when they can manage to match schedules, now an easier task to do since their workload is pretty much done with the approaching Christmas Break. Fifteen minutes into their little date, usually, Mingyu would be excitedly talking his ear off. 

  
  


His boyfriend, however, is weirdly quiet -- there’s a pout on his pretty lips that hasn’t gone away, even if Wonwoo gave in and paid for his coffee, and then his aberration of an avocado, ham and egg sandwich, and his hands keep picking on the frail strands of the sleeves of his thick, oversized sweater. 

  
  


This, Wonwoo knows, is his guilty expression. 

  
  


“Alright,” Wonwoo says, because he’s working on his communication and because it annoys him immensely when Mingyu is sad and he can’t fix it. “Spill.” 

  
  


Mingyu, predictably, looks like a deer caught in headlights, genuinely surprised Wonwoo noticed something is off, as if he’s not the most obvious person in the world. “W-what?” 

  
  


“Why are you looking like you lost my kindle somewhere on campus and you don’t know how to tell me?” Wonwoo asks, because it’s almost always something of the sort. 

  
  


Wordlessly, Mingyu reaches for his back and pulls out said kindle. Huh. Wonwoo waves him off. “Baby,” He tries, pushing down the urge to cringe at using pet names in such public space. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

  
  


Mingyu looks increasingly more desolated by the second. His bottom lip juts out even more, the frown between his eyes deepening. He keeps his silence for a few heavy seconds, an exercise of Wonwoo’s patience, and then he murmurs, looking at his hands and not Wonwoo’s face, “You have to promise you’re not gonna be mad at me.” 

  
  


“I can’t promise that if I don’t know what happened.” Wonwoo says sincerely. It seems to be the wrong thing to say, because Mingyu looks like he’s on the verge of actual _tears_ , and. Well. That’s serious. 

  
  


He sighs. “Listen, I can’t promise not to be mad but I promise I’ll try to understand you the best I can and react accordingly, okay? Let’s not fight.” 

  
  


That seems to soothe Mingyu slightly. He sniffles. “Okay. Let’s not fight.” 

  
  


Wonwoo gives him a reassuring smile. “It’s a promise. Now tell me what’s got you like this.” 

  
  


Mingyu takes a deep breath, as if gathering the courage to speak. “I had a dream.” 

  
  


That’s not what he expected at all. He thought the revelation would follow along the lines of breaking something, or forgetting to do something, or at worst, making an impulse decision that would lead Wonwoo into being involved in something he did not want to be involved in. It’s hard to understand why Mingyu would be so distressed over something that’s not even _real_. 

  
  


“Oh-kay,” Wonwoo answers, very slowly, trying to be encouraging. “And what was the dream about?”

  
  


Mingyu flinches. “You know how winter break is soon, and I get really excited. I think a bit too excited. Also I think the exhaustion is still wearing me down. So I… I kinda dreamed I kissed someone else. Other than you.”

  
  


_Fucking hell,_ Wonwoo thinks. _He’s so fucking cute._ How can someone be this dumb and this cute. Oh my god. He has to hold himself back from laughing, or doing something worse, like cooing or planting a big one on his lips. 

  
  


“Mn, I see...” He nods, very seriously. “Who was it?” 

  
  


Mingyu seems to hesitate only for a second. “Um. It was Joshua hyung.” 

  
  


Now that’s interesting. It’s very, very interesting. Because if Wonwoo had to bet on it, he would have thought he’d say someone like Jeonghan, or maybe Seungcheol. Hell, even he had a dream about Seungcheol once. 

  
  


It’s not that Joshua isn’t dream-worthy. He’s… A lot. All of their group of friends is very gorgeous, it’s a bit of an anomaly, really, but Joshua is definitely on the top of the pretty list. He’s just never thought of the possibility before. Probably because they see him more frequently than all their other friends, with the exception of Seokmin and Minghao, who are still Mingyu’s roommates, and if there was anything about _that_ they would’ve realized already.

  
  


“He is very dreamy,” Wonwoo agrees. 

  
  


“Hyung, I’m serious,” Mingyu pouts again. “I don’t know why. I don’t want you to think this is, like, my subconscious lusting for him or something, like thinking of cheating. But it happened.”

  
  


Wonwoo quits trying not to coo. “Gyu, it’s okay. It’s just a dream, it’s normal. I’ve had dreams, too. That doesn’t mean I’m anywhere near inclined to act on them when awake. Dreams are weird.” 

  
  


Mingyu nods, looking more appeased that Wonwoo is not mad at him. Wonwoo reaches for his hand under the table and laces their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly. For good measure, he leans in to brush a kiss on his cheek, breaking his own rule of no PDA. 

  
  


“And even if it _did_ end up being something, it’s not like we haven’t discussed this before, you know,” This, Wonwoo means, as in ‘what if we ever want to have a threesome’, but that’s beside the point. “Monogamy is an outdated concept or whatever Jeonghan and Soonyoung love saying. Relax, dream-cheating is not cheating.” 

  
  


“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu groans, head dropping to hide on his shoulder. “It wasn’t even dream-cheating anyway. Dream you was very, um. Encouraging.” 

  
  


That piques his interest even more. “Oh? And was it good, baby?” Mingyu only huffs as an answer, refusing to say anything more. “Come on, tell me. I’m really curious now. Please?”

  
  


He says it mostly to tease, because Mingyu is so horrifyingly cute when he’s embarrassed, it does all sorts of disgustingly in love things to Wonwoo’s heart. “No! It’s so embarrassing. How am I supposed to even act around him next time I see him?” 

  
  


The thing is, Wonwoo _wants_ to be supportive and reassuring. Mingyu doesn’t see Joshua as much as he does, with them working pretty much on the same street and constantly meeting up to get lunch together and going to the same gym. But it’s still a pretty frequent occurrence. 

  
  


Mingyu and Joshua’s meetings are usually fixed when he manages to find time between classes, making an effort to join them during lunch on the other side of Seoul, or during their friend group’s twice-a-month meetups, or rarely when they can coordinate to go on a road-trip. 

  
  


They even went on a whirlwind trip together two months before, then kept blowing up Wonwoo’s phone the whole weekend with beach pictures to make him jealous that he was stuck at work and couldn’t go. They got him the ugliest mug in the world as a souvenir, too, because for all their cute faces, they were assholes deep down. 

  
  


And unluckily for Mingyu, they’re a week away from their scheduled Christmas-themed dinner, since most of their friends won’t be meeting up for actual Christmas itself; and then another week from when they do regroup for both Joshua’s birthday and New Year’s Eve. 

  
  


“Look, you’ll probably get over it in a few days,” Wonwoo pats his hand. “Don’t people say dreams usually mean something different than what they show? You’ll forget about it. ” 

  
  


“Right, yeah,” Mingyu sighs. “I’ll get over it.” 

  
“And if you don’t,” Wonwoo hides his smile into Mingyu’s hair. “You’ll just have to kiss him for his birthday. Get it out of your system, you know.” 

  
  


“Hyung!” Mingyu groans, retrieving his hand and giving a punch to Wonwoo’s thigh. “You’re so evil.” 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


It’s two days later when he meets Joshua at the gym. 

  
  


The thing is he thought the whole incident of Mingyu’s dream was already pushed to the back of his mind. It _wasn’t_ a big deal. But the moment he actually sees Joshua, smiling in his direction and waving to him from the cable tower, his mind involuntarily makes him remember. 

  
  


Because objectively, Joshua is _very_ pretty. Very. He always had been, but the past year he had really just aged even better into his looks. He still had the same delicate face, with the fluffy, parted hairstyle falling over his sparkling eyes and all. 

  
  


And Wonwoo is not blind. As a matter of fact, he is probably the one person who followed the process of just how much hotter Joshua had gotten in the past year very closely. They had joined the gym together on a whim so they could stop each other from quitting, and while Wonwoo himself had a big change in bulking up, Joshua wasn’t far behind. 

  
  


He can see, even from afar, the defined muscles of his chest flexing through the outline of his black t-shirt, the bulk of his arms, how much more toned his legs had gotten under the loose but way too short running shorts for working out during winter.

  
  


Very gorgeous. Very hot. Wonwoo can sympathize with Mingyu on a deep level if he thinks about it too much. 

  
  


“Wonu-yah,” He gives him one of his pretty smiles as Wonwoo walks up to him. He can see the sweat running down his neck from up close. 

  
  


“Hey, Josh,” Wonwoo gives him a greeting smile. 

  
“Sorry I cancelled lunch today, it’s getting pretty hectic at work with end-of-year event planning.” He sighs, looking genuinely bummed about it. Cute. 

  
  


“It’s okay, we can do lunch any day this week, just give me a heads up.” Wonwoo reassures him, mostly out of instinct to not let him feel bad. It seems to work when Joshua gives him another one of his smiles, seemingly pleased. 

  
  


“Yeah, should be good.” 

  
  
  
  


Later, when they’re both about to walk to their respective cars, Joshua stops him. “Wait, here, I got you something.”

  
  


He passes Wonwoo a black, sleek-looking bag with silk paper inside. When he reaches for its contents, he finds a pair of expensive-looking black leather gloves and a beanie. He turns to look at Joshua with what he assumes is a very confused expression, which makes the older laugh and roll his eyes. 

  
  


“You’re always complaining about cold hands, dummy. It’d make no sense for me to wait till the end of the week to give you your gift if it’s supposed to keep you warm and you’re currently _not_. And you like beanies.” 

  
  


“Thank you, hyung,” He says, rarely-used honorific and all, slipping the gloves on. It’s a perfect fit, and Wonwoo has to admit, they look as good as they look expensive. “Really. You have really good taste, but didn’t have to.” 

  
  


Joshua huffs. “It’s nothing.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god.” It’s the only response he gets from Mingyu when he tells him that night, his younger boyfriend proceeding to try and smother himself with the pillows. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


On Wednesday, he realizes he may have forgotten to tell Mingyu he promised Joshua lunch that same day he did Mingyu. It’s not a big deal, he tells himself as he texts him giving him a heads up. They’ve done this enough times for it to be considered common. 

  
  


> **you**
> 
> hey josh is meeting us for lunch
> 
> sorry
> 
> i forgot to tell you
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **baby**
> 
> NO
> 
> FUCK YOU
> 
> IM ALREADY ON MY WAY I CAN’T EVEN TURN BACK
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **you**
> 
> relax
> 
> be cool
> 
> it’s just shua don’t be so embarrassed
> 
> it’s not like he knows 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **baby**
> 
> ugh
> 
> fine
> 
> sorry i told go fuck yourself
> 
> ily :(
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **you**
> 
> i deserved it a little
> 
> i love you too
> 
> you better have a scarf on it’s cold as hell outside
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **baby**
> 
> sure i do

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant is at a closer walking distance from the gallery Wonwoo works at than the office Joshua does, so it’s not a surprise when he gets there first, picking a cosy table in the warmest corner of the restaurant. 

  
  


Without thinking, he orders for the three of them. It’s not rocket science to know their orders, Wonwoo is observant enough to have them memorized. It’s only a courtesy to do so. 

  
  


He waits for only around ten minutes before Joshua walks in, spotting him on the secluded corner he picked. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” 

  
  


“It’s fine, you’re here just in time,” Wonwoo gives him a smile as Joshua takes the seat across from him. The tip of his nose and cheeks pink from the cold when he smiles back. “I already ordered for the three of us.” 

  
  


“Mingyu is coming?” Joshua asks, clearly surprised but pleasantly so. “I haven’t seen him in a second.” 

  
  


“Yeah, I forgot to mention,” He says, and then, because he cannot help himself. “He missed you.” 

  
  


“Oh,” Joshua breathes out, and Wonwoo can absolutely relate to the way he lights up, a little wonderment in his sparkly eyes. Seriously, who the fuck has eyes like that? “I missed him too.” 

  
  


And of course, speaking of the devil, that’s the moment Wonwoo spots Mingyu behind Joshua, looking very annoyed by the cold and, like the liar he is, no scarf anywhere in his big, strong body. 

  
  


“Speaking of my dumbass of a boyfriend,” Wonwoo mutters and, to Joshua’s delight, beckons a freezing cold Mingyu to his side. 

  
  


“I hate winter,” Is what he mumbles as a greeting, immediately accoplating himself to Wonwoo’s side and burying his cold nose into his scarf. 

  
  


“That’s because you’re a dumbass and a liar and unable to simply grab a scarf on your way out.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, even though his heart constricts at the pitiful image Mingyu makes. 

  
  


“Not the pot calling the kettle black,” Joshua, the traitor he is, actually laughs. “You and the gloves, him and the scarves.” 

  
  


“Hi, Shua hyung,” That makes Mingyu smile shyly and waggle his metaphorical tail, because of course it does. “Thanks for defending my honor.” 

  
  


“You’re a traitor, Joshua Hong,” Wonwoo clicks his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. “Don’t fall for the puppy eyes. He can smell weakness like that from miles away and he _will_ use it against you.”

  
  


“I’m not defending either of you.” Joshua puts both hands up as if surrendering himself, and then reaches across the table to pat Mingyu’s freezing cheeks, bringing some color back to it. “But he’s just so cute when he’s trying to die from hypothermia, isn’t he?” 

  
  


Wonwoo feels the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile at the way Mingyu blushes from the affection and being the focus of one of Joshua Hong’s trademarked healing smiles. They’re so sickenly sweet. Wonwoo feels his heart fluttering. 

  
  


It’s very good timing that the waitress chooses that moment to start bringing their food in.

  
  


“Hey, you really do know my order,” Joshua points out. 

  
  


Wonwoo huffs dismissively. “Of course I do.” 

  
  


“Ah, so thoughtful, isn’t he, hyung?” Mingyu clutches at his heart. “Our Wonunie’s heart is not cold after all.”

  
  


Joshua nods eagerly, batting his eyelashes at him. “I think he’s the only thing warming me this winter.” 

  
  


Wonwoo fake gags. “I’ll kill you.” 

  
  


Demons. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, when they’re all huddling together for warmth outside the restaurant, Wonwoo takes pity on Mingyu and unwraps the heavy scarf from around his neck.

  
  


“Baby, no,” Mingyu blocks him with his hands. “You get colder than I do.” 

  
  


“You still have your shift at work. Come on,” He pushes until Mingyu relents with a pout, letting him wrap the scarf around his neck. When he’s done, he pulls him down to peck his lips. “Idiot. I’ll pay for your cab.” 

  
  


“No, stop, there’s a perfectly working Subway station next block.” 

  
  


“It’s really cold, Gyu,” Joshua says with a displeased frown.. “Actually, I have to do something in the direction you work at, anyway. I’ll drive you.” 

  
  


Mingyu pouts even harder. God. What a big baby. “I’m not a baby, you know,” He mumbles, as if reading Wonwoo’s mind just to purposefully disagree with him. “It’s really okay, I appreciate it but I’m not gonna die from riding the subway.” 

  
  


“You really are a baby though,” Joshua chuckles, taking the words from Wonwoo’s mouth. He tends to do that, “Come on, it’s no inconvenience, and it’ll make me feel better and Wonwoo will not be beating himself up for letting you go like this.” 

  
  


“I really can call him a cab, though, you don’t have too.” Wonwoo tells him.

  
  


“Hey, _I_ can pay for _my_ cab. I just don’t need to.” Mingyu protests, but neither pay him any mind. 

  
  


“It’s really fine, Wonu-yah,” He reaches up to pinch his cheek. Wonwoo bats his hand away, which just makes him laugh. “What a bunch of babies. Come on, baby number two. My car is at the end of the street.” 

  
  


Mingyu blushes furiously at that. Wonwoo has some sense of poise, so he does not, but he does roll his eyes at Joshua. “Bye. You both text me later.” 

  
  


Joshua reaches for a hug, which he gives into, and Mingyu simply gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

  
  


“We’ll talk at home.” He says very pointedly before leaving. By home he means Wonwoo’s apartment, which is practically theirs anyway, where he’ll probably have a breakdown over whatever awkward and blushy conversations he’s about to have with Joshua alone.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Because Wonwoo knows him so well, Mingyu does exactly that later that night. He has his head in Wonwoo’s lap, who gave up any intentions he had of finishing the movie he put on. 

  
  


“It was _awful,_ Hyung,” Mingyu whines, cheek squished against Wonwoo’s thigh. “He’s just so nice. And he kept teasing me and calling me cute and I blushed the whole way. Oh my god, I think he noticed. He definitely noticed something was up, right? God, this is so bad. I’m never gonna be able to look at him in the eyes again.” 

  
  


Wonwoo chuckles. “Just how raunchy was this dream? Be honest.” 

  
  


Mingyu wails. “It wasn’t at all! I told you that!” 

  
  


“No, you told me there wasn’t any cheating, but you never gave me details. So I’m just wondering just how dirty your subconscious can get.” 

  
  


“It was not at all! It was just-- I don’t know. God, it was just kissing and you were there, kind of like -- holding him. And whispering things. Ugh, I hate this. It really was just some kissing.” 

  
  


He looks anguished. Like seriously, genuinely distressed. He seems not to fully realize it, but it’s not the i’m-so-embarrassed sort of distressed either, and more along the lines of i’m-realizing-feelings-and-i’m-terrified-of-ruining-things. Wonwoo is a connoisseur. He’s an expert at that Mingyu. It’s how they started dating after all.

  
  


So he needs to think. Firstly because he loves Mingyu, and he’s more than come to terms with it, and secondly because Joshua is someone precious to both of them. Wonwoo really meant it when he told Mingyu he was going to try and get better at feelings, and communication and all that painfully hard stuff. 

  
  


“Baby?” He starts, very slow, very carefully, because he doesn’t want to spook an already stressed Mingyu. 

  
  


“Yeah?” He’s, as expected, pouting. Wonwoo leans down to brush a placating kiss to his forehead. Mingyu hums, eyes fluttering close. 

  
  


“Do you think that maybe,” Wonwoo pauses to collect his words. “Maybe you’re so stressed because you might -- and don’t freak out, please -- you might have a crush on him.” 

  
  


Mingyu freezes very, very visibly. And then, shakily, “No.” 

  
  


Wonwoo sighs. “I think you may need some time to think that one through.” 

  
  


And that’s when he panics, sitting up so fast his head almost collides with Wonwoo’s jaw. He grips the sleeve of Wonwoo’s sweatshirt so tight one would think he was threatening to leave his own apartment, his big round eyes already watery. Oh my god, Kim Mingyu. 

  
  


Wonwoo pulls him into a hug, because he really doesn’t know a faster way to reassure him he’s not going anywhere. “You know you’re stuck with me, you big baby. No need to cry. I’m just saying it because -- Weren’t we going to try the whole communication thing better? I’m trying.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry,” He sniffles, muffled by Wonwoo’s sweater. 

  
  


“Don’t be,” Wonwoo says, sincerely. “It’s just… I think we both need to think about it a little. Because if we do end up realizing some things, there’s… A lot that could change. Or it could not. And he’s a special person for both of us regardless.” 

  
  


“I guess… I’m just realizing he’s just there all the time. Not in a bad way, just… He’s with us a lot. I don’t want to confuse anything.” Mingyu admits. 

  
  


Wonwoo thinks that’s really what it comes to in the end. Mingyu just fits so much love inside his body, he could never hold him back from loving anyone, especially not Joshua, someone who Wonwoo also loves dearly. 

  
  


“Take your time.” 

  
  


Mingyu hums. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


It makes him smile against his will, because yeah, they’re stuck with each other. No matter what. “Dumbass. I love you too.” 

  
  


“At least this car ride served me for more than an existential crisis, and I got an idea for his birthday gift,” Mingyu sighs. “You’re in charge of the Christmas gift, have you bought it?” 

  
  


Wonwoo takes a moment to hate the way he’s dealing with the most annoyingly pure-hearted people in the world. Mingyu, who remembers every detail about a person ever so he can buy them useful and thoughtful things, and Joshua who _makes_ people beautiful gifts with his own delicate hands. “Working on it. Any ideas?”

  
  


“Hell no, you’re gonna steal my idea. You’re screwed, _your_ gift is for this weekend.” Mingyu says, like a traitor. Honestly, after the deep heart-to-heart they just had.

  
  


“No, I’m not. I’m gonna outgift you.” It’s an empty threat, because he obviously can’t, but it makes Mingyu laugh and dive in for a kiss, so whatever. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo surely thought they would take longer thinking it through, but in hindsight, when left alone with his thoughts, it wasn’t hard to figure it out. 

  
  


He’s drinking coffee out of the stupid mug Mingyu and Joshua had gotten for him as a joint-gift. Mingyu had left way too early to his liking, and Wonwoo absolutely refused to get up before eleven. 

  
  


That’s around the time Mingyu walks back into the house, shopping bags in hand, wearing Wonwoo’s favorite scarf around his neck. He carefully deposits the bags on the table, then proceeds to attach himself to Wonwoo’s back, rubbing his freezing cold nose against the back of his neck. 

  
  


“Morning,” Wonwoo says, turning around in the circle of his arms to offer him some coffee. He smiles at the sight of the dumb mug, carefully taking it from Wonwoo’s hands and taking a sip. He makes a face -- as Wonwoo knew he would -- at the amount of sugar he tastes, but presses a sugary kiss to the corner of his mouth in thanks regardless.

  
  


“I got Shua hyung his gift,” He says. “I think… Wait, let me show you.” 

  
  


He sits at the kitchen table, carefully pulling the gift out of the decorated bag. It’s a beautiful light wooden box of considerable size, with a carved floral design on top. He clicks the box open to reveal a variety of needles, scissors, different types and colors of yarn and other tools Wonwoo has no idea what purpose they ever serve 

  
  


“He told me how he started trying to knit and he really likes it, so…” Mingyu looks sheepish, biting the inside of his cheek while waiting for his opinion. 

  
  


Wonwoo feels his chest constricting. It’s exactly what he expected from Mingyu, who always gives people gifts that makes them want to cry. 

  
  


He thinks back on when they were still dancing around each other, and Mingyu had gifted him a painting set for his birthday, because Wonwoo kept complaining his gallery job gave him no time to actually paint. Wonwoo had finally accepted he was desperately in love with him right then. “It’s very beautiful, Gyu. I think he’s gonna love it.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” Mingyu looks up at him, all hopeful puppy eyes. 

  
  


“Mn,” Wonwoo kisses the top of his head. “Really.” 

  
  


“Is yours ready for tonight?” He asks. 

  
  


Wonwoo goes into the bedroom and pulls out the simple, thin black envelope with a red ribbon on top from where he left it at his bedside table. He walks back into the kitchen and passes it to Mingyu. 

  
  


His younger boyfriend frowns, confused, but opens it regardless. He takes the paper inside and reads, eyes widening as he realizes what he’s looking at. 

  
  


“It’s-- You got him--” 

  
  


Wonwoo nods. “Plane tickets… You know he hasn’t seen his family back in California in a while so I thought… I mean we can still change the dates and coordinate properly, it was kind of an impulse buy, but anyway...”

  
  


Mingyu’s bottom lip trembles. “We?”

  
  


And that’s what it’s all about in the end, isn’t it? It’s always _we_ when it comes to them, and maybe it was lost in the cacophony of the two of them working themselves out first, but it’s not that hard to see when they really look for it. 

  
  


Wonwoo pulls his phone to show him the e-mail confirmation for two more tickets. “Yeah, I mean… If everything works out. No matter _how_. I thought maybe we could all go.”

  
  


Mingyu wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head against his stomach. “Hyung?” 

  
  


“Mn?”

  
  


“It’s a really good gift.” Mingyu mumbles. 

  
  


“I hoped so.” 

  
  


“I think… I think we really like him.” Mingyu admits out loud, ever the bravest one between them.

  
  


“Yeah… I think we do. Thanks to your stupid wet dreams.” Wonwoo pats his head. 

  
  


“I told you they weren’t nasty! You’re so annoying.” Mingyu protests, pouting when Wonwoo holds his face between his hands and leans down to peck his lips. 

  
  


“What the hell are we gonna do now?” He asks sincerely, because a lot could go wrong. 

  
  


Admitting they both have feelings for him is only the beginning. They have no idea how Joshua could react, if he even thought of the possibility or if he was open to try. Mingyu’s fear of screwing everything up suddenly feels very, very relatable.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


“Come on, you have to compliment him,” Jeonghan eggs him on, mischievous glint in his eyes. They’re all well into their drunken state, Jeonghan’s living room feeling warm and packed in one of the rare occasions all of them are together. “You haven’t even let him open his gift yet.” 

  
  


And it’s true. Earlier in the night Joshua had walked up to him and put both of his palms together in front of him, and he had taken the full brunt of his angelic smile alone, as Mingyu had already roped immediately into karaoke with Seokmin and Chan. 

  
  


“Where’s my gift?” 

  
  


Wonwoo had hesitated before placing the envelope in his hands. “Don’t open now.” 

  
  


Joshua had tilted his head in confusion, smile turning teasing. “Why not? Is it something naughty?”

  
  


Wonwoo had tried very hard not to show his embarrassment. “No, just-- Later. I’ll open it with you?” 

  
  


“Are they your nudes?” Jeonghan had asked from behind Joshua, enjoying the annoyance in Wonwoo’s face immensely. “Does Mingyu know about it? Wait, are they nudes of both of you? Oh my god, Wonu-yah. Who would’ve thought.” 

  
  


Wonwoo hadn’t dignified him with a response, reassured by Joshua nodding and smiling, pulling the envelope on the inside pocket of his jacket. 

  
  


Now, he’s drunk and distracted by the little mole under Joshua’s ear -- who, to his luck, is sitting beside him on one of the cramped couches, legs and arms pressed together as close are possible -- as Jeonghan insists he says something nice.

  
  


The entire room waits for him to give him a compliment as their embarrassing gift exchange tradition. He’s certain Jeonghan is way less drunk than he’s acting, if the interest in his eyes is anything to go by. 

  
  


“I love… The mole under Joshua’s ear.” He blames it on the liquid courage, tries to pass it off as a drunk joke. His hand reaches for it as an instinct, finger gently tracing the delicate mole.

  
  


“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Jeonghan says. “Now kiss it there.” 

  
  


The room is instantly filled with catcalls and whistles, Joshua’s cheeks quickly going pink as he laughs and dismisses them, fingers touching Wonwoo’s as he reaches to touch it himself, as if suddenly conscious of its existence.

  
  


“You’re so weird, hyung.” Wonwoo protests, words directed at Jeonghan. 

  
  


Joshua laughs along even though he doesn’t meet Wonwoo’s eyes. “Thank you, I love you too.” 

  
  


The moment gets drowned in the background as they find their next victim to pick one, no one seemingly too aware of Wonwoo’s inner panic. No one except, of course, for Jeonghan, who eyes him suspiciously open the rim of his glass; and Mingyu, who locks eyes with him from across the room, gaze wide and yearning and surprised. 

  
  


“Hey, come with me,” Wonwoo pulls at Joshua’s hand when he’s sure nobody’s paying attention, then looking at Mingyu to sign at him to follow. 

  
  


The three of them walk silently to Jeonghan’s guest room, loud music and chatter getting distant and they reach the quiet, dark place, illuminated only by the streets lights coming from the outside through the window. 

  
  


“Oh, Mingyu’s here,” Joshua smiles as Mingyu closes the door between them. “So they really _are_ your nudes.”

  
  


“Not you too,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, if only to hide how nervous he is. He’s scared that if he stays quiet for too long, his rapid heartbeat will be heard from the living room. “Listen, it’s uh. Kind of a joint gift. For you and Mingyu.” 

  
  


“Do you know what it is already?” Joshua asks Mingyu, who nods. 

  
  


He watches, heart in his throat, as Joshua pulls it from the inside of his jacket, and delicately takes the paper out of the envelope. His eyes scan it, going for a second too long, and then he freezes as he seemingly dawns what it is. 

  
  


“Shua hyung, it doesn’t _have_ to be-- We don’t need to do it together if you don’t want to. But, um, the three of us...” Mingyu starts, scratching the back of his neck. He wonders if it’s a thing only he is versed on, how cute Mingyu is when he has a crush, how obvious. Nobody else seems to call him out on it, so maybe it is.

  
  


“It’d be nice.” Wonwoo finishes for him. “If we did go together. And we can change the dates if you don’t want to, so--”

  
  


He’s interrupted by the look in his eyes as he walks forward, star-like eyes with glazed over with unshed tears, murmuring a broken, barely audible “Wonu…”

  
  


He pulls him into a hug, immediately reaching for Mingyu as well. It’s a bit awkward at first, with the way he tries to hug both of them at the same time, but Mingyu moves so they can hold the older between them. He sniffles against the fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt, making them exchange heartbroken glance over his head. 

  
  


God, he’s so cute.

  
  


“This is too much,” He says. “You didn’t have to. It’s really too much.” 

  
  


Wonwoo shrugs, holding his just a bit tighter. Mingyu reaches for his face to dry the tears with the ends of his sleeve. “Shua hyung…”

  
  


“You mentioned how much you missed your family, so.” Never accuse him of not being romantic. 

  
  


“God, this is what happens when you spend too much time with Mingyu, you start making people cry with your stupid gifts.” He groans. “And of course I want you to come with. Are you stupid? The last time Mingyu and I went on a trip we were complaining you weren’t that the whole time.” 

  
  


“He never told me that,” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu accusingly. 

  
  


“We got you a mug.” Mingyu protests, as if that’s in anyway a valid excuse. 

  
  


Wonwoo huffs. “It’s the ugliest mug I’ve ever seen.” 

  
  


“Ah, Shua hyung, he’s lying. He loves that mug, he uses it everyday! Out of his own free will!” Mingyu says, and it’s not even a lie, but Wonwoo reaches around Joshua to pinch him anyway. 

  
  


It’s fine though. It makes Joshua laugh, so he can take a little embarrassment for him. 

  
  


The moment is interrupted by Jeonghan opening the door, eyes widening as they fall onto them. It takes him a second to realize Joshua is crying, and then he walks up to them and pulls him away and into his arms. 

  
  


“Joshuji, why are you crying? Were the nudes that bad?” He asks, and then to Wonwoo and Mingyu, accusingly. “What did you do?” 

  
  


“It’s fine, I’m happy,” Joshua laughs, batting Jeoghan’s fussing hands away. 

  
  


“You can tell me. Was it Mingyu? I’ll kick him out.” He squeezes his best friend’s cheeks, completely ignoring Mingyu’s offended whining.

  
  


“It’s nothing, just emotional.” Joshua reassures him. Jeonghan nods, and then eyes them suspiciously before dragging them all back into the living room. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  


As they had already expected, it’s only on Joshua’s birthday when they manage to see each other again, arriving hand in hand at the restaurant practically reserved for them. They’re not the first to arrive, but it does look odd how both seats by Joshua’s side are empty. 

  
  


Jeonghan looks smug as they take it, and Wonwoo has to try very hard not to implore him to explain _what it means_. 

  
  


His attention is thankfully snatched away by Mingyu immediately clinging to Joshua, hugging him tightly before handing him his gift. 

  
  


It almost hurts to watch the way both their eyes twinkle when Joshua realizes what it is, and Wonwoo’s heart expands painfully in his chest at the sight. He swears it looks like _something._

  
  


“It’s just-- You said you wanted to.” Mingyu explains himself, almost embarrassed. 

  
  


“Gyu, it’s perfect, you really -- Why are you like this? I love it. You didn’t have to.” Joshua reaches to squeeze his hand, making Mingyu blush accordingly. Wonwoo can bet all his life savings he’s pink to the tip of his toes under his clothes. 

  
  


“I really wanted to,” Mingyu says, painfully sincere in his affection. “Hyung, you’re always really good at these things. Someone should encourage you.” 

  
  


Joshua positively blooms under the praise. “Alright, I’m gonna get really good. Make you a stylish scarf.” 

  
  


“Hyung, no--”

  
  


“No, don’t even try. It’s mine, and I want to.” 

  
  


Wonwoo really just wants someone to knock him out cold. He cannot handle this. He really can’t, the matching pink on their cheeks and affectionate gazes and the way they’re both so stupidly pretty. He thinks he’s gonna die. 

  
  


And then Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Seungcheol gag at the display. 

  
  


“God, it’s painful to watch,” Jeonghan comments. And then, earning whistles and fake, exaggerated gasps from the 3 adjoining tables, “You’re not gonna say anything, Wonu-yah?” 

  
  


God, sometimes he’s a demon. It just confirms to Wonwoo he knows something’s up. “I think I did end up out-gifting Mingyu.” 

  
  


“Hey, that’s unfair,” He pouts, but Joshua takes the full brunt of it, Mingyu grabbing both his hands and putting on the worst, cheesiest, most effective puppy eyes ever. Wonwoo had only ever seen it that bad after their first fight. “Shua hyung, you like my gift better, right?” 

  
  


Jeonghan all but wails. “Seriously, I’m losing my appetite.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Soonyoung grimaces. 

  
  


Joshua, on the other hand, has his full attention on Mingyu. Poor soul. “I like both your gifts better. You’re both too much, honestly.” He pats Mingyu’s head for good measure, and it’s barely anything, but Mingyu instantly accepts the affection. Gross. 

  
  


Wonwoo is _in love_. Very gross. 

  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  


He’s one of the few ones completely sober hours later, thinking he should probably watch out for Mingyu instead. Which is the reason he sees the exact moment something goes wrong. 

  
  


Joshua has his head leaning on Mingyu’s shoulder, Chan makes a joke Wonwoo doesn’t even pay attention to, but both Mingyu and Joshua turn to each other to laugh, miscalculating the lack of distance between them as their noses brush against each other. Too close. 

  
  


He sees the exact moment they both freeze, the panic in Mingyu’s eyes. No one else but him is paying attention, so no one really pays any mind when he excuses himself to get some fresh hair. And then, as discreetly as he can, Joshua follows. 

  
  


He knows he should follow them. He knows. But he’s just as scared, and he has a bad feeling about it. 

  
  


When he catches Jeonghan’s eyes across the table, he rolls his eyes and mouths a simple “Go.” 

  
  


So he goes. 

  
  


He finds them on the deserted balcony of the restaurant, both with their arms around themselves, looking needlessly cold from the missing coats they left at their chairs. 

  
  


“I’m sorry,” It’s Joshua who says first, and it sounds wrong already. He sounds guilty, and Wonwoo hates it. “Gyu, I don’t know what--”

  
  


“No, hyung, it’s not that--” Mingyu interrupts him desperately. They’re both silent after that, and Wonwoo thinks this is the time he should intervene, because they’re both drunk and in no condition to be having a serious conversation. 

  
  


But Joshua gives Mingyu a look, and he looks so distressed he can’t even be fully mad that Mingyu leans down and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. 

  
  


It’s a beautiful sight, the way Joshua reciprocates it, presses harder into it almost like the desire is stronger than any self-restraint. They’re gorgeous. 

  
  


But it doesn’t _feel_ right. Wonwoo has been here before, doing things impulsively from how much he holds back from them and ends up exploding, almost screwing everything up. He’s done that to Mingyu not too long ago. He knows how this goes. 

  
  


“You know I had a dream about this,” Mingyu says against his lips. “But this is better.” 

  
  


“You what?” Joshua says, sounding dazed and confused, and yeah, this is the time to intervene. 

  
  


“Mingyu,” He calls, and his voice startles Joshua, but not Mingyu. “Don’t. Not now.”

  
  


“Wonwoo,” Joshua starts, terrified. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I--”

  
  


Wonwoo holds up a hand to stop him. “It’s okay, I’m not mad--” 

  
  


“Hyung, he knows,” Mingyu says, stumbling over his words in haste of trying to make everything right. “He knows, I told him I had this dream and we haven’t been able to stop thinking about it and now we really did kiss, Hyung--”

  
  


“Mingyu, not now,” Wonwoo says a little more firmly, effectively silencing him, but the affliction doesn’t leave his face. And worse, it seems like Joshua just gets it all _wrong_.

  
  


“Oh,” He says, like he gets it, but he’s so painfully wrong. He watches as a flash of heartbreak crosses his face, eyes going sad in a way his eyes should never, ever look again. And then he takes a deep breath and gives them a bitter smile. “Glad you got to live out your fantasies then.” 

  
  


“Hyung,” Mingyu whimpers, an anguished little sound that doesn’t fail to break Wonwoo’s heart. 

  
  


Wonwoo reaches out for Joshua’s arm, but the older man promptly twists away. “Shua, it’s really not like that. Please, we need to talk later.” 

  
  


“Just don’t involve me in it, okay?” He says, voice cracking, and Wonwoo just _has_ to steel himself and believe he doesn’t mean it. “I can’t take it.” 

  
  


“You’re both drunk,” Wonwoo states the obvious neither man seems to get it. “This isn’t the place or the time to talk about this, about us. And I’m really not the best person to initiate a conversation but please, let’s talk tomorrow. It’s not as bad as it seems. I promise you.” 

  
  


He seems to think for a second, closing his eyes as if he’s holding back tears. His voice is almost a whisper when he answers. “Fine. Come by tomorrow.” 

  
  


A shadow of relief and hope overtakes him. “Tomorrow. I’m sorry about this. Let’s go back inside. Do you want me to drop you off at home?”

  
  


“No,” He denies. “I’ll get Cheol to drive me.” The _‘I don’t wanna see you right now’_ is heavily implied. 

  
  


“Shua hyung, I’m sorry,” Mingyu says, and he looks pitiful. Wonwoo can see Joshua wants to reach out, eyes softening the way Wonwoo is intimately familiar with, but he only nods and walks back inside.

  
  


Mingyu very nearly collapses into his arms when Joshua is out of sight, sniffling against the fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt. “Hyung.”

  
  


“Shh, it’s okay,” He says, because there’s no use scolding him. What all of them deserve is comfort. “We’ll fix it.” 

  
  
  
  
  


When they’re back in Wonwoo’s apartment, way too late into the night, Wonwoo opens his phone to a single, threatening text. 

  
  


> **hannie hyung**
> 
> fix it or you won’t see the new year

  
  


Well.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


“You know, you did tell me to kiss him on his birthday if I hadn’t gotten over it.”

  
  


“I clearly didn’t think you’d do it, let alone drunk.” Wonwoo sighs. He did, though. 

“What if he hates me?” Mingyu cries, muffled against Wonwoo’s chest It’s almost lunch time and they’re ready to go, but both are too scared to. Mingyu’s body lying almost entirely on top of Wonwoo’s on the couch, holding on to dear life. 

  
  


“I don’t think he’s capable of hating anyone,” Wonwoo rubs soothing circles on his back. “Especially not you.” 

  
  


“What if he doesn’t like us back?” 

  
  


Wonwoo doesn’t want to get his or Mingyu’s hopes up. But he has a feeling. He can only hope he’s right. 

  
  


“Then we’ll accept it and move on. Still be friends.” He says. Mingyu whines like he hates the idea. Wonwoo does, too. 

  
  


“Fine.” He says, and it’s clearly _not fine_ , but he’s the brave one, and Wonwoo loves him for it. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


They walk into Joshua’s apartment with bags of food as an apology offer. He takes them with a quiet ‘thanks’, and leads them to the living room while he puts the bags in the kitchen. He looks… Gorgeous, still, in his oversized sweater and bare face, hair falling over his eyes. But much like Wonwoo and himself, like he hasn’t gotten any sleep. 

  
  


“Alright, talk.” He says when they’re settled in the living room, sitting hugging his knees on a chair, as distant as politely possible from the couch.

  
  


It’s Wonwoo’s time to freeze. Firstly, because he is still bad at communicating, and secondly because how do you even begin to explain your boyfriend having a revelation in a dream that you’re both harboring feelings for one of your closest friends? He can’t start to. He really can’t. 

  
  


Mingyu, however, reminds him just how easy the truth comes to him. How good he is at it when he’s not drunk and fumbling. 

  
  


“Hyung, I know yesterday looked and sounded really bad,” He starts, fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan. “But it’s the truth. Except it’s not the way it sounded. I just… Look, I think it was really my subconscious telling me to get it together, because I was so scared. I had this dream about you, right? And it wasn’t even dirty or anything.”

  
  


He takes a pause to breathe, frowning like he’s trying to gather his thoughts, and neither Wonwoo nor Joshua make any indication they’ll interrupt him.

  
  


“We just kissed, and Wonwoo was there, and he was holding you, and it looked--” Mingyu sighs, and big brown eyes focusing on Joshua, who’s stunned into stillness. “When I woke up I felt so guilty, because I felt like I had to deny to myself that it was something I really wanted. I had been wanting for a while. Because it’s not common, right? To want to date two people this much. It’s not a _fantasy,_ it’s just. I really really like you and it started to drive me crazy.” 

  
  


Joshua looks at both of them, too stunned to say anything, pink to the tip of his ears and eyes shimmering with held back tears. “Oh.”

  
  


And it sounds like he gets it this time. It sounds _right._

  
  


“Me too,” Wonwoo says, you know, like an absolute dumbass, then winces. “I mean, it’s not just him. I guess he’s always the one that has to get our shit together anyway. And I do drink coffee out of the ugly ass mug you picked every day.” 

  
  


_I’m in love with you. I want to try this. Please love us back._

  
  


Joshua is silent for a few very terrifying seconds that have him questioning his sanity. 

  
  


“I had to defend you from Jeonghan for months,” He mumbles when he breaks the silence. “He kept calling you two idiots. And I had to say no, Jeonghan, I’m the idiot for having feelings for my two friends who are already a couple. And you know what, I’ll die before I’ll admit it in front of him, but he really is always right.” 

  
  


It’s his turn to stun them into silence. 

  
  


“So does that mean--” Mingyu is the one who dares ask. 

  
  


Joshua nods, a hint of a smile starting to appear on the corner of his lips. “I’ve had feelings for you for months. It was terrible. We took couple trips, Mingyu, and we went on like a hundred dates, Wonwoo. I had to keep telling myself you were both really just good friends.” 

  
  


And truly, when he puts it like that, they do sound like the stupidest people in the world. 

  
  


“Cool,” Mingyu nods, like that’s good enough an explanation for him, like they don’t need to have a long, lengthy discussion of where this is going. “So can we kiss now? Please? I’m dying.”

  
  


He opens his arms to beckon the older man close, and Joshua looks like he hesitates for just a second. “I really should make you wait.” 

  
  


But he doesn’t. He walks over to sit in the space they instinctively make for him, and Mingyu is on him immediately, gently holding his face between his hands. “Hyung?” 

  
  


Neither knows who he’s referring to, but Wonwoo murmurs a soft “Do it.”, and Joshua simply pulls his down to connect their lips, patience running thin. Wonwoo lets himself rest his chin on his shoulder as he watches, feeling wholly right this time. 

  
  


Unsurprisingly to him, Mingyu may be the one to take initiative, but it’s Joshua who he lets control the pace of the kiss, their lips moving languidly against each other, the quiet room filled with only the sounds of Wonwoo’s breath and the wet, sticky sounds of them. 

  
  


He feels simultaneously hungry and just so _full_ of everything. They’re like puzzle pieces who are completely different but somehow just fit perfectly to create a gorgeous image. Like Wonwoo’s personal work or art.

  
  


“So pretty,” He murmurs, almost to himself. “Doing so well. You look so perfect.” 

  
  


The praise causes them to moan into each other’s mouths, tongues peaking out to lick against each other’s, kiss deepening as they both press more firmly. Interesting. He takes note of it on the back of his mind to explore later, then sneaks a hand around Joshua’s waist to find Mingyu’s already there. They lace their fingers together over it. 

  
  


Wonwoo gently reaches out to brush Joshua’s hair away from his eyes with his free hand, and then his gaze falls to the one mole he has under his ear. This time, he doesn’t have to hold himself back. He leans closer to press a delicate kiss into it, and looks up just in time to see the way Joshua moans with Mingyu’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


“How badly did you want to do that?” He asks, eyes fluttering close as he and Mingyu separate, drawing a disappointed little whimper from the youngest. Wonwoo does it again, a little more firmly, lips parting slightly.

  
  


“Really bad.” He admits, but has no time to elaborate as Joshua twists in their hold to press their mouths together. The knowledge that his lips are already warm and wet from kissing Mingyu hits him like a freight train of arousal. 

  
  


His hand automatically reaches to cup his jaw, holding him firmly. Joshua’s hand reaches up to rest against his throat. Huh, so he’s _like that_. Their kiss is surely more forceful and fast paced, Wonwoo wasting no time licking into his mouth, Joshua giving it as good as he gets. 

  
  


Wonwoo gives himself a little pat in the back in his mind when he draws his hand away from his jaw and slides it into his hair, giving it a pull that separates their lips with a filthy sound. It allows Joshua’s responding moan to echo loudly between them, only for Wonwoo to dive back in and kiss him even harder. 

  
  


He makes a hiccupy little sound on the back of his throat, going lax in his hold as he lets himself be ravished. 

  
  


“He’s always so smug, hyung, seriously...” Mingyu accuses when they finally separate, but he’s admiring just as hard as Wonwoo the way Joshua looks _messed up_ , mouth red and plump and hair a mess, eyes glazed.

  
  


Wonwoo only hums in lieu of an answer, and leans in to nuzzle against the spot peeking out from where Joshua’s sweater slides down his shoulder, too preoccupied with sucking a nice, easily visible bruise right there, then sneaks a hand under said sweater to caress bare, warm skin. 

  
  


“See?” Mingyu says, but then all the talking is lost to the sounds of the two of them locking lips again. 

  
  


Then Joshua asks them to kiss, because apparently he really wants to watch from up close.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s hours until they resurface from the haze, tangled up together where Joshua dragged them to his bed, seriously discussing if Jeonghan will murder them too painfully if they skip New Year’s Eve party.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


They do go to the party, and never hear the end of it from their friends, who apparently think announcing everything they do to one of the parties with a sentence starting in “Look, your boyfriends…”, or “So, who will kiss who at midnight?”.

  
  


Wonwoo hears it a hundred times that night. He acts only a little proud of it. 

  
  


It’s all worth it when he wakes up January 1st in his own apartment, bed empty and gone cold, but the sounds in the kitchen reassure him he’s not alone. He watches from the door for a second as Mingyu and Joshua try to cook in between pressing each other against the counter to kiss, and then giggle into each other’s mouths. So gross. 

  
  


When he finally walks in, Joshua passes him his stupid ugly mug, full of steaming hot coffee, because they know he’ll take it anyway right _after_ brushing his teeth, like a psychopath, but they don’t judge him for it. So hey, maybe being in love is not that inconvenient. 

  
  


“Morning,” Joshua says, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. He’s dressed in one of Wonwoo’s shirt, and he looks gorgeous in it. “I forgot how gross you take your coffee.” 

  
  


“Break up with me, then,” He says, because he can’t help himself, but neither of them acknowledge it. 

  
  


“Morning, asshole,” Mingyu says, sweet as ever. “You left all our dirty dishes in the sink when you said you’d take care of it.” 

  
  


Wonwoo brushes a placating kiss to his lips, giving him a smile he knows will disarm Mingyu instantly. “Thank you for taking care of it, sweetheart..” 

  
  


Mingyu mimics him, but says nothing more. 

  
  


“Gross.” Joshua, brilliant, gorgeous, amazing Joshua Hong takes the words out of Wonwoo’s mouth. As he tends to do. 

  
  


Wonwoo thinks that maybe, sometime in the future, he’ll tell them about the dream he had of them moving in together, with two cats and a dog, living a disgusting domestic life. But only maybe. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh my god!!! sped wrote this in 2 days and fucked up my strain injury!!! happy birthday joshua hongggg
> 
> i really had so many scenes planned for this but i had to. ignore half of them to make it on time. i have nothing to say really beyond me thinking it's an act of war crime the lack of fics for this ot3 or most of seventeenses ot3s
> 
> i might MIGHT let me not promise it. but i might plug in an explicit chapter sometime in the future bc i had so much funnnnn writing this cheesy shit!!! anyway i haven't slept in a while so let me not rant anymore
> 
> as usual follow me for writing breakdowns [on twitter](https://twitter.com/poetcores)


End file.
